


History

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beheading, Definitely not for Stark lovers, Multi, Way different from the regular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a small drabble about Daenerys and the Starks being enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just searching through AOS and was actually getting mad because I didn't find one story where Daenerys and the Stark's weren't friends, it seems like it is always the same thing.   
> Daenerys meets the Starks, she may or may not like them in the beginning, but overtime they become friends, she may or may not marry Jon (but probably will) and then everybody lives happily ever after and kittens and flowers. There is no tragedy and if there is, you have to squint and search long and wide for it.   
> WHAT HAPPENED TO DIVERSITY?  
> But if any of you, know some good Daenerys fics that aren't the same as the other billions, please tell me what they are, because I would love to read them.

They were traitors, all of them.

They all deserved to be food for her dragons.

There were five Stark's to begin with but now there are only two, Sansa and Jon.

Robb Stark was killed for breaking his oath to Walder Frey and his two brothers, Bran and Rickon were killed by Theon Greyjoy.

The one called Arya was eaten by Drogon during the battle. She fought and fought hard, but her skill was no match for dragon fire, a lesson she and all others learned well.

At the beginning of the battle there were close to ten thousand but all that remained now were close five hundred. Most were wounded, others were so afraid of the dragons that they pissed themselves in her presence.

She had heard how the Stark's were so honorable and she was actually happy to see them before her, standing tall and proud, despite their defeat, despite that death was in front of them.  Would she kill them, she honestly didn't know. They were the keys to the north, but they were the offspring of the man who betrayed her father.

The eldest daughter, Sansa, even murdered the false King Joffrey in order to steal the crown with the Imp.

Daenerys knew they had to die. If she returned them to the North, then they could possibly start a rebellion like their traitorous father, but if she killed them, then they would be gone forever and she wouldn't have to worry about an uprising.

It was her only choice.

She motioned them forward with her hand and they began walking towards her, slowly, perhaps they knew their fate and was going to accept it with bravery.

"Sansa Stark and Jon Snow," Daenerys said with a firm voice, loud enough for all in the Red Keep to hear. "For rebelling against me and against my rule, I sentence you both to death."

Would she burn them, no, they came along quiet without fuss and they deserve a merciful death, perhaps then, they could at least die with some honor.

She had her guards push them to their knees, while Grey Worm unsheathed his long sword, readying it for the beheading.

They knelt quietly, extending their necks, awaiting the blow that they knew was going to come and end their life.

“Any last words?” There was silence. “So be it.” And Daenerys waved a pale hand as the sword came down and struck off the head of the auburn girl. The next to go was the bastard, not making a sound, just kneeling there silently.

Truly, Daenerys was grateful for their obedience and she would make sure they got an honorable burial, but that would have to wait there were more executions.

“Tyrion and Jaime Lannister, step forward.” There was a smile in her voice. She was the new queen, the Stark's, the Lannister's, and the Bartheon's would only exist in history.

 

 

 

    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah let me now what you think and if you don't like what I said, to bad. But still if you know any good Daenerys fics please let me know.


End file.
